


제목 그런거 없음....

by lazy_lemon



Category: Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_lemon/pseuds/lazy_lemon





	제목 그런거 없음....

1.

자욱한 안개에 숨이 막힐 것 같다. 머리가 어질하다. 점점 짙어지기 시작한 안개는 달빛조차 흐려 희뿌옇게 번져나가 좁은 거리를 온통 뒤섞어버렸다. 익숙하다고 생각한 골목을 몇 번이고 헛짚어 다리가 후들거렸지만 어쩐지 웃음이 난다. 즐거웠다. 무어라 딱 짚어 말할 수 없는 즐거움이 뱃속 가득 차 간질거린다. 톰은 어깨 위의 짐을 추슬렀다. 달이 지기 전에, 이 안개가 걷히기 전에 들를 곳이 있다. 약속한 적은 없지만 그러기에 자신을 기다릴 사람이 있는 곳. 자꾸만 미끄러지려는 짐을 힘을 주어 당겼다. 코 끝에 닿는 공기는 습하고 뜨겁다. 다리가 다시 한번 미끄러지기 전에, 가까스로 익숙한 문 앞에 다다를 수 있었다. 훅, 하고. 턱에 달은 숨을 가다듬으며 문에 이마를 대었다. 나무 냄새. 오래된 흙의 냄새. 밀가루와 기름의 냄새. 그리고-

"톰!"

예고도 없이 열린 문에 몸이 그대로 기울었다. 단단한 손이 어깨를 잡고 동시에 그 위의 짐을 움켜쥐었다.

"안녕, 크리스."

고소한. 어딘지 따끈한 냄새. 톰이 웃었다. 남자는 잠깐 눈가를 찌푸렸지만 그 뿐이었다. 다시 한번, 톰은 정말 즐거웠다. 달밤. 안개. 숨바꼭질 같은 산책. 거짓말 같은 장난. 사랑스러운 공범.

"가게는 어때?"  
"덕분에."

남자가 고개를 끄덕였다. 어깨를 쥔 손에 조금 더 힘이 들어갔다. 톰은 팔을 들어 크리스의 뺨을 끌어당겼다. 미끌하고, 축축한.

"오늘도 고기는 충분하겠네."

소리없이 키들거리며 크리스의 입술을 삼켰다. 차가운 제 입술과 달리 남자의 입술은 따뜻하고, 부드럽고, 그리고 고기냄새가 난다. 조금 더 힘주어 입술을 물려는데 크리스가 재빨리 몸을 물렸다. 커다란 손이 톰의 어깨를 쓸고 이어 목덜미를 잡았다. 톰의, 바로 뒤에 있는. 어깨 위의 짐이 온전히 크리스에게로 넘어갔다.

"피를 너무 흘리면 맛이 떨어져요."  
"깨끗하게 가져왔잖아."

손가락 끝에 말라붙은 핏자국을 문질러 털어낸다. 톰은 문가에 기대어 크리스가 시체를 옮기는 것을 바라보았다. 하얗고 향기로운 고기. 그 안에 가득차 출렁이던 핏물은 하수도를 타고 바다로 갈 것이다.  
크리스는 언제나 효율적으로 움직였다. 커다란 손이 망설임없이 칼을 들어 관절을 분리한다. 더운 김이 눈 앞을 흐린다. 보드라운 살은 파이에 들어가고 그득한 기름은 반죽에 들어간다. 맛있는 파이는 고기의 친구에게. 그렇게 살찌운 친구는 또다시 파이 속으로. 효율적이다, 라고 생각했다. 자신은 즐겁고 남자는 돈을 벌고 파이는 맛있다. 이보다 더 매력적인 사업이 있을까.

 

 

2.

크리스의 일은 언제나 자정이 넘어서 시작된다. 톰은 콧노래를 흥얼거리며 크리스의 등을 바라보았다. 흐릿한 불빛 아래 그의 단단한 등이 부옇게 번진다. 그가 움직이는 것을 따라 여러개의 선이 겹치고 흩어져 환영처럼 하나의 형태를 만들어 낸다. 그것이 못내 좋았다. 축축한 지하실의 습기도, 비릿하게 코 끝을 간질이는 냄새도 어느 것 하나 즐겁지 않은 것이 없다. 손가락을 테이블 위에 굴리며 톰은 발끝을 까닥였다.

"지난번에 가져다 준 것은?"  
"별로였어요. 확실히 어린 것이 다루기도 쉽고 맛있죠."  
"먹어봤어?"  
"당신은요?"

다시 한 번. 톰이 코 끝으로 웃었다. 잠시 멈추었던 발 끝이 조금 빠르게 까닥인다. 흘긋 그 모습을 바라보던 크리스가 다시 칼을 집어들었다. 이번에는 살을 발라내는 것으로. 날씬하고 또 날카로운 칼이 둔하게 빛났다. 날의 끝으로 톰의 모습이 희미하다. 어쩌면 닮았는지도 모른다고, 크리스는 그렇게 생각했다. 톰이 노래를 흥얼거린다. 살면서 음악이라던지 하는 것들을 접할 일은 많지 않았다. 따지고 보면 싫어하는 축이다. 크리스에게 있어 음악이란 여자나 남자가 귀가 아리도록 악을 쓰거나 알 수 없는 나무토막이 신경을 긁는 소음을 내는 것이었다. 하지만 나쁘지 않다. 그렇게 여겼다. 톰의 낮은 목소리가 코 끝을 거쳐 매끄럽게 흥얼거리는 것은 언제나처럼 등줄기를 근지럽게 했다. 그래서, 그 흥얼거림에 맞추어 칼을 움직이는 것이다. 피부를 가르고 부드러운 근육 아래로 파고든 칼 끝이 나긋한 뼈마디에 닿았다. 힘을 주어 당기면 소리도 없이 고깃덩어리가 테이블 위로 떨어진다. 새벽이 가까워오는 시간. 지하실은 조용했다. 소리라고는 나지막한 톰의 허밍, 그리고 둘의 숨소리 뿐이다. 그 뿐이면 되었다.

 

 

3.

톰은 느릿하게 눈을 떴다. 어깨가 뻐근하다. 창문 너머로 들이치는 햇살이 낯설다. 온 몸이 무거웠다. 간신히 팔을 들어올려 이마를 짚었다. 차갑다. 언제나처럼 몸은 차가웠다. 차가운 시트, 차가운 피부, 차가운 공기. 천천히 숨을 들이쉬었다. 폐부를 찌르는 공기가 지나치게 건조하다. 아침이었다.  
톰은 느릿하게 몸을 일으켰다. 온 몸의 근육이 자신의 것이 아닌 양 삐그덕거린다. 손바닥으로 얼굴을 쓸어보았다. 간밤에 샤워를 하고 잤다. 손 끝에는 붉은기 한 점 없다. 진흙과 핏자국과 습기. 온통 눅눅한 곰팡이 내음과 끈적하게 달라붙는 비린내. 그런것들은 샤워 아래 쓸려나가 얇은 피부 위로 감도는 것은 코롱의 익숙한 향이다.

"톰 히들스턴입니다."

저만치에서 자동응답기가 울었다. 톰은 살짝 입술을 오므렸다. 달은 기울다 못해 햇빛 아래 가리웠고 젖은 땅은 단단한 콘크리트 아래 숨어버렸다. 앞으로 보름. 달이 다시 차오르기까지 지루한 일상을 이어나가야 한다.

\- 크리스.

입 안으로 이름 하나를 굴려보고는 자리에서 일어섰다. 정말로, 아침이다.

 

 

4.

톰은 가만히 접시를 내려다 보았다. 하얗고, 깨끗한. 둥근 접시가 붉고 푸르다. 푸른 것은 깍지콩, 브로콜리, 그리고 이름 모를 야채가 하나 더. 붉은 것은 고깃덩어리다. 두툼하고 싱싱한, 피비린내가 풍길 것 같은 고기. 톰은 짧게 숨을 삼켰다. 물론 그것은 그저 머릿속의 일로 실제 피내음이 풍기거나 하는 일은 없다. 지금은, 그래야 한다. 스테이크의 상태는 블루 레어. 유명한 곳이라고 했다. 상대가 먼저 포크를 쥐는 것을 바라보다가 가만히 접시를 앞으로 끌어당겼다. 두툼한 고기는 역시나 거의 날 것이다. 조심스럽게 칼을 대자 살짝 그을은 표면이 탄력있게 날을 밀어낸다. 힘을 더 쥐면 소리도 없이 잘려나간다. 너무 무르지도, 그렇다고 질기지도 않다. 익숙한 각도로 찔러넣은 칼을 부드럽게 당기자 붉은 즙이 흘러나온다.

"아......."

톰은 저도 모르게 탄식했다. 낯설지만 익숙한 감촉이 다른 무언가를 떠오르게 했다. 몸 안에서 피가 끓어오른다. 나른하게 웃고 있던 얼굴이 굳었다. 숨이 막힐 것 같았다. 어쩐지, 속이 메슥거린다. 한번도 그런 적이 없었는데. 오히려 즐거워야 할 일이 몸 속을 통채로 뒤집어 놓았다.

"톰?"

상대가 자신을 부르는 것에 잠시 입술을 물었다. 짓이겨지다시피 한 고깃덩어리. 흰 접시 위로 피가 번진다. 자신이 기억하는 것과는 전혀 다른 촉감. 전혀 다른 색깔. 전혀 다른 움직임. 이 모든 것들에 다시 한 번 구역질이 치밀었다.

"실례..."

입을 틀어막고는 자리에서 일어섰다. 상대가 무어라 하는 것은 귓가에 닿지 못하고 스러졌다. 거칠게 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 무언가 부족하다. 에어컨과 공기청정기로 잔뜩 메마른 공기에 피부가 아프다. 자신이 기억하는 런던은 이것과는 달랐다. 조금 더 지저분하고, 습하고, 그리고 어두운, 그곳이 필요했다. 톰은 거칠게 식당의 문을 열었고, 정신없이 달렸다. 그 수 밖에 없었다.

 

 

5.

크리스는 가만히 톰을 바라보았다. 가느다란 손가락이 자연스럽게 나이프를 쥐고 고깃덩어리를 자른다. 한 입 크기로 자른 고기를 다소 성급하게 입가에 밀어넣었다. 입가에 피얼룩이 졌다. 하지만 그리 나쁘지는 않다. 톰이 다시 한 조각 고기를 잘랐다. 이번에는 숫제 우겨넣는다. 크리스는 그저 그런 톰을 바라보기만 했다.  
이번에 그의 방문은 빨랐다. 언제나 달이 차오를 즈음이면 나타나곤 하는 톰이지만 지난번의 고기 배달 이후로 일주일도 채 지나지 않았다. 자정을 훨씬 넘겨 새벽에 가까운 시간에 문을 두드리던 그가 자정이 되자마자 나타났을 때, 그 때 부터 조금 이상하다고는 생각했다. 평소의 우아한 손놀림이나 차분함은 간데 없이 그가 고깃덩어리를 던졌다. 이번에는 달랐다. 그가 간신히 지고 올 수 있는, 그런 커다란 것이 아니었다. 손님들을 위한 것이 아닌 그를 위한 고기. 검고 미끌거리는 봉투에 들어있는 그것은 크리스로서는 놀랄 만큼 상태가 좋았다. 고급의, 상상도 할 수 없는 싱싱한 고기. 톰은 그것을 아무것도 아니라는 듯 테이블 위에 던졌고 크리스가 열어보는 것을 그저 바라만 보았다. 그리고는 재촉했다.  
톰의 주문대로 앞뒤만 살짝 그을린 고기는 간신히 소금만 친 것이었다. 후추 같은 향신료는 감히 들여놓을 수 없다. 하지만 처음으로, 그것이 조금 아쉽다고 생각했다. 크리스는 톰이 무언가를 먹는 모습을 처음 보았다. 사실, 그에 대해 아는 것은 아무것도 없다. 그는 고기를 사냥하고, 그것을 즐기고, 이따금씩 알 수 없는 노래를 흥얼거린다. 그것이 크리스가 톰에 대해 아는 전부였다.  
이따금 달각이며 식기가 끌리는 소리만이 허공을 갈랐다. 어둡고, 축축한 지하실에서 톰은 꾸준히 고기를 입안에 밀어 넣었다. 크리스는 문득 그가 지고 오던 고깃덩어리를 떠올렸다. 하얗고 무거운. 이따금씩은 핏물에 젖어있기도 했고 어떤 날은 놀랄만큼 상태가 좋기도 했다. 보드라운 피부 위에 어떻게 한 것인지 상상조차 할 수 없는 자국이 남기도 했고 놀랄만큼 촉촉한 피부가 마치 잠든 듯 보이는 날도 있었다. 하지만 그것은 그저 고깃덩어리일 뿐이었다. 그것은 크리스를, 톰을 위한 것이 아니다. 그것들은 손님을 위한 것이었다. 톰이 집어 삼키는 고기는 크리스가 지금껏 보아온 그 어떤 고기보다도 훌륭했다. 자신과 다른, 정말로 좋은 곡물을 먹고 자란 가축에서 나온 것. 적당히 숙성된 고기에서는 비린내조차 거의 풍기지 않았다. 그것이 낯설었다.  
여전히 톰은 접시에 달라붙어있었다. 크리스가 보기에 그것은 날 것을 그대로 삼키는 것과 다름이 없었다. 그는 무언가를 먹고 싶은 것 같았고, 동시에 토해내고 싶어하는 것 같았다. 어쩐지 등줄기가 근질거렸다. 살을 가르는 감각. 손을 타고 흐르는 핏줄기. 더운, 코 끝을 찌르는 냄새. 그 모든것들이 한꺼번에 피부 아래로 파고든다. 톰의 마른 등이 조금 굽어 있었다. 접시를 향해 몸을 숙인 탓이다. 도축용 테이블은 그에게 조금 낮았다. 그래서인지 그는 평소보다 훨씬 작아보였다. 크리스는 마른 침을 삼켰다. 근질거리며 등줄기를 타고 오르던 감각이 뱃속 한 구석에 뭉쳐졌다. 크리스는 톰의 팔을 잡았다. 돌아보는 입가에 핏물이 선연하다. 크리스는 소리도 없이 웃었다. 그런 크리스의 얼굴에 닿았던 톰의 시선이 무심하게 떨어진다. 여전히 감흥 없는 시선. 그것에 몸 한구석이 선득하게 달아올랐다. 거칠게 그를 끌어다 테이블 위로 던졌다. 톰은 아무런 소리도 내지 않았다. 크리스는 다시 한 번 웃었다.

 

 

6.

헉-

가쁘게 치고 오르는 것에 반사적으로 입이 벌어졌다. 뱃속 가득 밀고 들어오는 것에 구역질이 치민다. 목덜미로 떨어지는 숨이 뜨겁다. 아무렇게나 입안을 휘젓는 손가락에 이를 세웠다.

"쉬이-"

달래듯 속삭이는 목소리와 다르게 턱을 쥐어오는 손은 억세기만 하다. 아프다. 멀고 둔한 감정이 폐부를 찔렀다. 톰은 부들부들 떨리는 턱을 어쩌지 못하고 크리스가 원하는대로 입을 벌렸다. 다시 한 번, 아래쪽으로 더 들어올 수 있을 것이라 예상하지 못한 것이 깊게 밀려 들어왔다. 닿은 피부가 뜨겁다. 저만치 녹아 흐르는 촛농이 그대로 핏속에도 흐르는 것 같다. 덜걱이는 테이블. 톰은 그 위로 손톱을 세웠다. 단정하게 깎은 손 끝이 단단한 나무 위를 긁어내린다. 손 끝이 찢어진 것인지 날카로운 통증이 둔중하게 뇌리를 눌렀다.

"으읏."

목덜미가, 허리가 그대로 눌려서 숨조차 쉬기 어렵다. 톰은 흐릿한 시선으로 촛대를 노려보았다. 허옇게 테이블 위로 넘쳐 흐르는 것. 문득 비린내가 코 끝을 찔렀다. 테이블. 한번도 신경 써 제대로 본 적이 없었던 테이블 위에 고깃덩어리 마냥 던져 진 것은 자신이다. 땀에 젖은 몸이 미끄럽다. 다시 한 번 손에 힘을 주었지만 이번에도 손 끝은 힘없이 미끄러진다. 자신이 가져온 덩어리를 고기로 만드는 테이블. 자신이 날고기를 씹어 삼키던 테이블. 그 위에서 톰 자신이 물고기처럼 퍼덕인다. 강제로 벌려진 허벅지가 당긴다. 골반이 아팠다. 치덕이며 문대는 움직임. 억세게 치고 들어오는 덩어리. 톰은 간신히 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 눈을 깜박였지만 시야는 맑아지지 않는다. 지금 하고 있는 행위가 어떤 것인지 명확하게 인식조차 되지 않는다. 정신없이 흔들리는 몸에 그저 어지러울 뿐이다.

"아...!"

깊숙이 치고 들어와 머물던 뜨거운 무언가가 바쁘게 빠져나갔다. 한숨처럼, 눈물이 흘렀다. 안심할 겨를도 없이 몸이 돌려졌다. 낯선 천장. 아니, 어둠은 무거워서 천장은 보이지 않는다. 시선 끝에 닿는 것은 그저 끝없이 침잠하는 어둠 뿐이다. 그 가운데 반짝이는 금발이 눈에 시렸다. 다시 한 번, 벌려진 다리 사이로 열기가 닿았다. 허벅지를 잡은 손이 제 마음껏 힘주어 당겨 기묘한 자세로 몸이 휘어진다. 허공에 흔들리는 다리가 생소했다. 허옇게 드러난 피부가 그저 창백하다. 우습게도 단정하게 매듭진 구두는 그대로 신겨진 채로다. 톰은 손을 뻗어 크리스의 어깨를 쥐었다. 새푸르게 번들거리는 눈을 마주하고는 혀 끝으로 입술을 축였다. 테이블을 짚은 손이 가슴 위를 눌렀다. 골반 아래로는 이제 감각이 없다. 톰은 멍한 시선으로 허공을, 금발을, 푸른 눈을 바라보았다. 세상이 흔들린다. 아니, 흔들리는 것은 고깃덩어리나 진배없는 몸뚱어리다. 깊게 파고드는 움직임보다 심장 위를 누르는 손이 더 생생하다. 명치를 짚고 느릿하게 올라간 손이 목을 감싼다. 오싹하게, 등줄기를 타고 소름이 달렸다. 톰은 짧게 신음했다. 아프다. 아니, 아프지 않다. 머릿속이 빙글 돌았다. 살을 가르고 피에 젖어드는 쾌감.그것과 비슷하지만 다른 무언가가 심장을 뛰게 했다. 크리스의 손이 억세게 목줄기를 쥐었다. 다리가 더 벌어진다. 거친 숨이 뺨에 닿았다. 눈물로 흐려진 시야는 온통 일그러져 어느것 하나 구분할 수 없다. 크리스가 목젖에 이를 세우는 순간, 톰은 그대로 사정했다.

 

 

7.

새벽이다. 열기가 말끔하게 걷힌 지하실은 평소와 다를 바 없다. 톰은 사라지고 없었다. 놀라울 것도 없는 사실에, 크리스는 동요하지 않았다. 다만 테이블 위에 아슬하게 걸쳐진 접시를 안쪽으로 밀었을 뿐이었다. 말라붙은 고깃덩어리가 몇 점. 접시 위에는 핏자국이 흥건하다. 입가에 핏물을 묻히고는 가만히 입술을 끌어올리던 톰을 생각했다. 그것만으로도 다시금 등허리가 근질거린다. 크리스는 잠시 망설이다 접시 위로 손을 뻗었다. 무딘 손가락 끝에 덩어리가 닿았다. 이제는 원래 무엇이었는지도 짐작하기 어려운 형체를 손 끝으로 굴리다 집어들었다. 까끌한 입 안에 버석거리는 고기는 지나치게 자극적이었다.크리스는 천천히 고기를 씹어 삼켰다. 다음, 그리고 또 다음. 접시가 말끔해질 때 까지 남은 고기를 먹어치웠다. 고깃덩어리는 사라졌지만 접시 위의 핏자국은 그대로다. 그와 비슷한 자국이 테이블 위에도 남았다. 크리스는 입맛을 다셨다. 아침이 밝아오고 있다. 파이를 만들 시간이다. 핏자국 위로 밀가루를 뿌렸다.

 

8.

성급함은 죄악이다. 톰은 춤을 추듯 여자의 뒤를 따랐다. 오래되고 지저분한 골목에는 꼭 그만큼의 고기가 넘쳐난다. 가스등 아래서 붉은 드레스가 춤을 춘다. 톰은 소리내어 웃었다. 자욱하게 안개가 낀다. 축축한 공기가 코 끝에서 맴돌았다. 여자의 발소리. 사락이는 옷자락. 이따금씩 간드러지게 웃는 소리까지 어느 것 하나 즐겁지 않은 것이 없다. 단단하게 여민 베스트 안쪽에 심장에 가장 가까운 곳에 가장 차갑지만 가장 뜨거운 것이 그녀를 기다린다. 톰은 다시 한 번 웃었다. 나비처럼, 하얀 손이 내밀어졌다. 포동하게 살이 오른 손등을 쓰다듬다 끌어당기자 가뿐하게 품에 안긴다. 시큼한 체취. 죽은 꽃의 냄새. 톰은 미간을 찌푸렸다. 잠시, 달이 구름에 가리웠다. 대신 달빛보다 시리고 달빛보다 반짝이는 무언가가 허공을 갈랐다. 파란 눈동자가 자신을 바라본다. 톰은 무심히 그녀의 머리카락을 잘랐다. 물기가 차오른다. 가장 보드라운 곳을 찾아 가장 단단한 것이 파고들었다. 소리도 없이 벌어진 입술이 뻐끔거린다. 하얀 손목. 하얀 발목. 하수도를 타고 흐르는 것은 그녀의 드레스보다 붉다. 푸른 눈동자. 젖어 번들거리는 눈이 깜박인다. 금발. 탐스러운, 하나로 묶어 올린. 그녀가 톰을 마주했다. 톰은 나이프를 쥔 손에 힘을 주었다. 그녀가 다시 한 번 입을 벌렸다.

“톰.”

소리를 낼 리 없는 입이 그의 이름을 불렀다. 톰은 잠에서 깨어났다.

 

9.

무엇이건 처음은 있는 법이다.

“아직도 잠을 못자나요.”

톰은 그녀를 바라보았다. 붉은 머리. 그다지 좋아하는 부류는 아니다. 단단하지만 마른 어깨와 팔. 너무 말라 고기로는 최악이다. 사실, 마음에 들더라도 이 ‘시간’에서는 불가능하다.

“톰?”

그녀가 안경을 치켜올렸다 톰은 반사적으로 입꼬리를 말아올렸다. 그녀는 그 미소를 좋아한다. 살짝 고개를 기울이고, 입술을 말아 익숙한 각도로 치켜올리면 그녀는 추궁하려던 자세를 풀고 만족스러워한다. 톰은 가만히 웃었다.

“사실, 요즘엔 정말 잘 자고 있어요.”  
“어머, 효과가 있나요?”  
“어쩌면요. 아니, 정말 그런 것 같아요. 산책을 권한 것은 정말로 멋진 선택이었던 것 같아요.”

무어라 차트에 기록하는 그녀의 손을 잡아 입술을 가져간다. 귓가가 붉어진다. 죽은 꽃의 냄새. 톰은 미간을 찌푸렸다. 본연의 살내음을 없애버리는 향수를, 톰은 진정한 의미에서 혐오했다.

“달에 두어 번. 느긋하게 산책을 하며 이런 저런 생각을 하다 보면 확실히 머리가 가벼워지더군요. 요즘처럼 푹 잔 적도 드물어요. 정말로 고마워요.”

아쉬운 듯 달라붙은 손을 떼어내며 자리에서 일어섰다. 허리 안쪽이 뭉근하게 아파온다. 톰은 짐짓 허리를 곧게 폈다. 다시는 상담사를 찾을 일은 없을 것이다.


End file.
